Same Old Love
by rocklobster5015
Summary: Set after Season 3. Everything is the same except the byers don't leave Hawkins and Eleven goes to school with the kids. when Mike cheats on Eleven she is heartbroken, but an unlikely friend is there to comfort her. Eleven/ Dustin Henderson
1. Sick of

Chapter 1: Sick of

Disclaimer: I do not own stranger things or it's characters

El wanted to surprise Mike for his birthday she had bought him the X-Men comic he had been going on and on about since it came out and she also got some cool looking dice for d and d. She walked down the street towards her boyfriends house. Dustin comes rolling up on his bike with a stack of newspapers on the back. Hed gotten a job delivering papers for arcade money. "Hey El where ya heading" he asked. "Early presents" she said. "Oh cool need a ride" he offered. "No thanks I can walk" she said, knowing that he'd be late on newspaper route if he'd given her a ride. She made it up the steps to Mike's not wanting to ruin tell surprise she uses her powers to unlock the top notch on the door. She walks in and the house is empty but she hears some noises coming from the basement. Weird she thinks to herself the party never said anything about hanging at Mike's today. She walks toward the basement and the sounds get louder. Sounds like springs bouncing and a scratch against the wall. Shes to innocent to understand the noises she's hearing. She hears a female moan and it makes Eleven feel uneasy. She slams the door wide open. Mike lay naked on top of the new girl in school Tory. They both stop when Eleven enters Mike is frozen. "What the fuck mike" she yells causing the lights to flicker. Eleven storms off out of the room slamming the door behind her. "Wait! Eleven" Mike yells after her. "Whats that bitches problem" Tory asks. "Don't you fuckin call her that you slut" he screams at her. "whatever I'm out of here bitch boy" she says, as she puts her clothes back on. Mike tells her " to get the fuck out" while he puts his clothes on. After she leaves he heads out walking towards where he knows El will be.

Mike bangs on the door to hopper's old cabin. He knocks again but there is no response. "El please open up it's not what it looks like" he pleads. " you treat me like garbage, you lied Mike friends never lie.!" She screams at him. "El I didn't lie I love you more than anything" he said. "Not more than that bitch laying naked on top of you" she started to cry "that was supposed to be me I was supposed to be your first. Your first love, your first kiss, your first ….. I dump your ass you no good mouthbreather.." she yells at him bawling her eyes out. He starts to cry "Eleven please it was an accident I won't do it again please" he says as he sits buy her door sobbing. "I don't know why your crying you're the one who broke my heart. I loved you, I thought we were different that you were different! Leave Mike! Go back to your whore you can have her " she cries. She hears the sound of him walking away down the street and she continues to lay and sob. She falls into a deep sleep when she wakes up she looks around for a clock. It's 9 o clock. She needs to head back home to the byers before Nancy or Will get worried and go looking for her. She starts to make the long way of shame back home. Her eyes are red from tears and mascara is smeared down her eyes.

Eleven is walking down the dark street towards the byers. She is completely unaware of her surroundings only walking through muscle memory as her mind is blank and numb. She can't help but cry as she walks thinking of how dumb she had been. Thinking that Mike had been different, that it wasn't that same old love everyone talks about. How she spent more time with him instead of her father who wasn't with her anymore. She hears a bike bell ring. She snaps back to reality Dustin is approaching towards her on her bike. "Hey El" he says as she shys away hiding her face. He hopes of his bike and walks to her. "El what's wrong" he says noticing her strange behavior. "Go away" she says. She closes her eyes for a minute waiting for him to walk away. She feels two arms wrapping around her. At first she wants to push him off, but he feels so warm and comforting. She cries into his shoulders for what seems a long time. "Why don't you hop on my bike I'll take you home" he says. She looks down at the ground avoiding eye contact with her friends. They walk towards his bike and she sits behind him folding her arms around him tight letting little sobs out as they ride to the byers house. "If you ever need to talk I'm here for you El" he says. Eleven doesn't reply but nods in understanding as she walks towards the house.

As soon as Dustin heads home he gets his walkie to find out what's going on. "Mike are you there over" Dustin says over the walkie. No response. He calls 10 more times before Mike answers with "what do you want". He sounded angry Dustin thought. "Eleven was walking home alone crying. What happened Mike?" He asked. "Don't worry about it Dustin" he replied back. "Dude you know how I feel about her. did you hurt her?" he asked Mike. " shut up even if something happened she would would never love a big toothless freak like you" Mike replied. There was no response from Dustin he turned his walkie off after Mike said that. Tears in his eyes why was Mike acting like this he thought. There was no reply from Will or Lucas but they had heard the whole thing. Wandering what Mike had done to Eleven and why he was being such an asshole. There was a knock on wills door. "Will can I talk to you?" asked Eleven. Even though she had only lived with the byers for a year they had a brother sister relationship. "Sure El" will said softly knowing what this talk was gonna be about.

She sat at her bed thinking what will had told her. "I know you love him and he's my best friend, but I think you should dump his ass for real.". He told her that she should get revenge and hook up with a guy to get back at mike, but that wasn't Eleven. Besides she still loved Mike thinking to herself should I forgive him. She didn't know the answer for now she would try to distract herself. Will suggested she go to Max's for a girl's day to get her mind off Mike. But all she wanted to do was lay in bed. She heard a knock on her window thinking it was Mike she yelled "go away I don't wanna take to you". "Its me El" replied Max. She reluctantly let Max through her window staring down not wanting to meet her eyes. As soon as there eyes met she started to sob. Max pulled her into a hug. "I think I agree with will. You definitely can do better than Mike you need to find a new boy." She said to El. Eleven just shook her head. "I love him" she said. "You might love him but there are good guys out there who would love you like a real man, and who wouldn't cheat, and would give you all the attention you deserve." Max said. "A man like that doesn't exist" El replied. "What about Dustin?" Max asked. "What about him?" El replied confused. "Hes Mike's best friend, if you and him fool around it will make Mike go crazy jealous" Max explained. Eleven was mad, but she still loved him. "you need to get over him El" Max told her friend. "fine! I'll ask him out when we go back to school but for now let's forget about boys" El said. El turned on a movie and they played Els favorite game checkers. She use to play it with Jim all the time so it brings her comfort to play.

At school she avoided Mike like the plague. She was lucky enough to not have any classes with him. She looked up from her locker to see the school dance coming up. She already had her dress picked out and everything. She stared to feel sad on the verge of tears thinking about him. She opened her locker. Hmm she thought in front of her in her locker was a bouquet of flowers, a box of chocolates and a card. Pretty is all the card said. She angrily threw them in the trash thinking it was Mike trying to get back with her. She lost it she started to sob silently by her locker. She heard the hallway door open and someone walk towards her. Please don't b Mike please don't be Mike she thought in her head. "El. Shhhh. Don't cry its ok" Dustin said to her. He wiped the tears from her eyes "your to badass to let this get you down" he said. He hugged her tightly and she allowed herself to be engulfed in his warmness. She felt safe in his arms like it was just them for a moment. "Brrrr" the bell rung, as they snapped back to reality. She felt better they both got up to leave as she mouthed "thanks" to him. He started to walk away to give her some space he looked back one time at her and continued down the hall. She noticed he dropped a paper from his pocket. "hey you dropped this!" she yelled after him, but he was already gone. She took the paper and observed it. It was a receipt from Ms. Byers store. 1 box of assorted chocolates 14.00$, 12 Roses 20.99$, 1 special moments card 2.50$.


	2. Just love me you Fool

Chapter 2: just love me you fool

She thought to herself why would Dustin put that stuff in my locker. It all and sense she started to think while the guys were playing d and d Dustin always played checkers with me even when he wanted to play d and d. He always somehow ran in to her while going down his news paper route and would stop and talk. Anytime she had a problem Dustin was always there. Pretty she thought I her head he thinks I'm pretty. "Hey Jane wait a minute" called Kevin, the new kid from Denver. Dustin was about to walk through the hall when he saw El talking to the new kid. He stopped and listened for a minute. It was obvious he was flirting with El, and her being so innocent didn't even know it. "So the big dance is coming up is Mike taking you?" Kevin asks. "No, no he's not. We …. We broke up" she said. "oh wow I'm sorry to hear that. Well if you want I can take you show you a good time" he says. Please say no please say no Dustin thinks. But in that moment all Eleven thinks about is her revenge on Mike. She agrees to go to the dance with Kevin. Dustin storms off tears in his eyes. Stupid Dustin he thinks why would someone so pretty like a pig like me he thought.

Dustin walks down the hallway and "thud". He bumps into Mike and both boys fall down. There's an awkward silence for a second. Mike get up and reaches his hand out towards Dustin. Reluctantly Dustin excepts his arm and Mike pulls him up. Mike avoids eye contact with Dustin but speaks " look Dustin I'm sorry for her I said. I've been an asshole. To you and to El I'm sorry". Dustin shocked stands there for a second unsure of what to do. Mike hold his hand out and spots on it for a handshake. "El dumped me and I made a mistake I want he back. But if you go after her and she wants you I will stop her. She'd be lucky to have you as a boyfriend". Dustin gives Mike his classic goofy grin and shakes his hand. El opens up her locker to put her bags in at the end of the day and is reminded of Dustin's romantic gesture. Shit she thought to herself I wanted revenge so bad I forgot about Dustin. Maybe I should give him a chance. She heads toward home to talk to Dustin on the walkie. She sees Mike walking toward her. There's no way she can avoid him forever. She let's make approach her. "El I've been a giant jerk I'm really sorry I only ask for forgiveness I understand if you don't wanna get back together." He says. "I don't…. I don't wanna get back together but I accept your apology."She says. They talk for a couple hours right there not about anything particular just talking like two friends before they both go on there way home. She rushes in the door excitedly. She rushed towards will room and turns on the walkie talkie. "Dustin do you copy" She asks.

Dustin hears a knock at his door. "I told you I'm not going to the dance" he says. Eleven opens the door with her powers. She's wearing a beautiful blue dress. Dustin's jaw drops as he stares at her. She laughs at the boys speechlessness. "you look pretty El" he says. "Please come to the dance" she pleaded "can u at least give me a ride so I don't have to walk all the way to the school in my heels". "Kevins not gonna pick you up" he asks. "No im gonna meet him there" she replies. "Fine" he huffed. He started to head out the door. "hey, hey you can't go like that go put on something fancy" replies El. Ten minutes later he comes out on a nice touxedo. They ride down to the school and walk towards. They walk in and Dustin is confused when she doesn't go look for Kevin. "Dance with me Dustin?" she asks. "But I thought you were here with Kevin" he says. "I told him I wanted to go with someone else", "but" he interjects quickly but she cuts him off "Dustin I know it was you who puts those gifts in my locker" she says. A look of surprise appears in Dustin's eyes. She kisses him on the cheek "thanks sweetie" she says. He grabs her hips and they begin to dance getting lost with each other like they are the only ones on the dance floor.


End file.
